Citizen or Hero?
by Tiger Comedy
Summary: Remake. Sequel of Incoming Surprise. Terra lives life like any other middleclass citizen with a fat sum of cash. What if she were to accidententally find out she was a target for a hidden organization? What if a vengeful Slade were involved?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of DC comic's characters, including the Teen Titans.

A/N: Hey.

This has been rewritten for about a billion purposes. I'll just name five, however.

One: The story wasn't well written.

Two: I just wanted to.

Three: Terra always switches personality.

Four: I'm changing, thus, my way of writing is also changing.

Five: Everything doesn't go.

So, I hope you enjoy this new and (hopefully) improved version of 'Citizen or Hero'. ;)

* * *

I crawled out of my grave.

Thirteen months ago my rocky grave had done nothing but keep me down- dead. Then suddenly I woke up. I could breathe, I could see, I could hear. It was exhilarating, like being reborn. But the memories swung me back into misery. I remembered opening my eyes and averting them from vengeance. I could recall risking everything for the things I've done wrong. I clearly replayed my death. Why I came back was beyond me. I've done so many things I shouldn't have done and the only thing I could have done to repay for my sins was to stay dead.

Imagining the faces of the Titans if they realized my rebirth I fled as quickly as possible on foot, dragging my bag of possessions with me. Fortunately, the goods that I stole weren't affected by the rocks or lava.

My name is Terra. I have done terrible things but now I live in New York.

-0110-

"I'm telling you," Terra managed to whisper. "I paid for my rent just last week."

"You are liar! You cannot even keep up with job down at mailing place! Give me rent now!" a man with a stock figure and a sweaty wife-beater barked. Terra felt her patience leak out of her.

"Listen you—" She paused. Insulting the landlord wasn't a good idea. "…Sir. If you just check through your files or whatever you've got, you'll see my envelope. I put it away in your mailbox. You check your mail, don't you?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. The foul, chubby man stomped out to check his mailbox. He returned with an envelope in hand. Terra stifled a giggle.

"You go now." He walked back into his apartment and slammed the door. This happened just about everyday. The fat man gave her hell when he never checked his mail or lost her checks.

It turned out that Terra's stolen artifacts back from Jump City were worth a fortune. She had hit the jackpot. However, she kept her wealth to herself in case it might arouse suspicion.

She adopted the job of a waitress and a small yet comfortable apartment in Downtown, New York. She was close to happy. She only felt that void. Terra didn't know when it occurred but it was just there, nagging her everyday and night, screaming to be filled.

Terra got a job, a nice apartment, a TV, exotic furniture and all the clothes she needed. Those were material things though. What was the thing that was tugging at her all the time?

Love, care, kindness… that was her usual answer. Terra hadn't felt that in years. Her parents, royalty back in Markovia, let her play on her own and get in trouble for causing a ruckus- an unusual ruckus which involved rock-moving.

She did not do this on purpose. Terra was still too young to understand what her emotions could trigger. Then one day, a shocker blew her emotions to a deadly level of hate and pain.

-0110-

"_The old batcher died just last night," said a dragged tone to a fellow servant. Terra was hidden under the table, ready to create a mishap in the kitchen. She always enjoyed playing around with the servants. "He was caught up in a horrible confusion. We mustn't tell that crazy girl, Tara, however- you know of what that freak is capable of when angered." Black out._

-0110-

That day was to be remembered as a terrible tragedy. She ruined half of the kingdom after such news. Soon after, she had run off. Her parents would not miss her. She was nothing but a mischievous brat with a curse to carry upon her brittle shoulders. "A stain on the family name, that little whore is," as her father loved to spell out to his wife, no longer aware of her presence.

Terra went to bed, feeling completely bitter when she hit the mattress. She blinked at the ceiling's emptiness. She rolled over and looked at the full-view mirror wedged to the corner of her bedroom. She saw her miserable blue eyes glaring back at her. Terra was alone and would always be.

The now saddened rock-shifter shut off the lamp.


End file.
